Putting Back the Pieces
by SeaBreeze0384
Summary: Bianca Dixon was separated from her brothers ten years prior to the end of the world. Now that the dead are roaming around she begins to search for the only people she has ever cared for. Takes place middle of Season 5 then goes off cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So just a heads up this is my first fanfiction ever. I am taking a risk with this and putting myself out there like everyone else who writes these. I would really appreciate comments and reviews. Thank you to anyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Daryl's POV<p>

Daryl Dixon sat there motionless holding the dead body of tiny Beth Greene. Maggie was still screaming and sobbing over the death of her sister. Daryl's own tears had stopped falling a while ago. Now he just stared at the pale, blood covered, lifeless face of the girl he searched so hard to find. Little Beth reminded him so much of Bianca. Daryl tied not to think of his little sister very much, but he couldn't help it. Beth's kidnapping didn't help anything either. He had risked everything to get her back, but it wasn't good enough. Guilt and grief surged through the redneck. Suddenly a hand gently touched his shoulder. Daryl flinched and looked up at Rick.

"We need to bury her and move on." Rick stated grimly. "She wouldn't want us to give up now."

Daryl nodded. He knew he wasn't the only one mourning the loss of the blonde girl in his arms. Everyone had loved Beth. She was such a sweet, optimistic person, stuck in the middle of the apocalypse with everyone else. How she had managed to survive this long would have been a surprise to most people, but not Daryl. No when he and Beth got separated from the rest of the group, at the fall of the prison, he had seen a new side to her. She was just as strong as anyone else. Hell she was even stronger than some. Beth was one of the few people in this world with the courage to stand up to the hardened redneck, and insist that just because the world had gone to shit didn't mean they should let it change them for the worst. Beth and Bianca had that much in common, or at least they did. Daryl hadn't seen his baby sister in over ten years. He didn't even know if she was still alive. He missed her, thought about her almost everyday too. Beth had sort of provided Daryl a round about way of making it up to his sister for abandoning her, and now she was gone as well, and it was his fault just like before.

Daryl stood up slowly, clutching Beth's body in his arms. He knew Rick was right. They needed to take care of her body and move on. He could feel the heavy gazes of the other people in his group as he began walking forward towards the fire truck that some of the members had brought.

Glenn helped Maggie stand and held her close. After a minute, they followed Daryl, the rest of the group was right behind them. Everyone piled into the fire truck. Glenn still hugging the sobbing Maggie, and Daryl still clutching Beth.

They drove out of the city, making sure to put some major distance between themselves and the hospital, where everything had gone down. When they felt that they had gone far enough, they pulled over to the side of the road. Daryl placed Beth's body down, after wrapping it in a spare sheet they had tucked away. He walked a short distance and began digging a grave. Rick, Glenn, Noah, and Abraham soon joined in.

When it was deep enough Carl brought Beth over and handed her down to his dad. Rick climbed out of the grave and they all began to shovel the dirt back in. Everyone gathered around. Rick cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Beth died fighting for what she believed in. She stood her ground and refused to give in, even knowing she faced certain death. We all loved her and she will be dearly missed. Beth wouldn't want us to grieve for too long though. She would look at smile and say, "Cheer up, I am in a better place now and y'all just need to worry about keeping yourselves alive and us. We will meet again." That girl was one of the sweetest, most caring, and optimistic girls this world has ever had. We are going to do her right and honor her memory by continuing to fight."

Halfway through Rick's speech, Maggie had stopped sobbing. Tears still streamed down her face but she now looked determined. "Rick's right, guys my sister loved life, but I know she wouldn't want us to be too upset over her. She would call us silly and say she was happy and in heaven with Daddy. Now I don't know about y'all but I am going to make her proud." With that said she walked up to the grave, touch the stone that they had placed there as a grave marker, and walked away. The rest of the group followed her.

Daryl however remained where he was. He sat there and stared at her grave. Tears began to run down his face for the third time that day. " I'm so sorry Beth. I tried to stop them from taking you. I tried to find you. I tried to get you back. I was so close too. I should'a tried harder. It's my fault. It should'a been me not you. You deserved to live. What's the life of a stupid, worthless, redneck compared to that of a sweet and innocent girl. I tried for you and I tried for Bianca. I failed you both." Daryl was full out sobbing now. His body was shaking with his cries.

He sat there till all the daylight was gone. When he felt the cold creeping into his bones, he stood and walked over to rejoin the group. Daryl kept his eyes down and sat near Carol. She tried to put her arm around her, but he just shrugged it off. He didn't deserve comfort. It was his fault Beth was dead.

Rick stood up and got everyone's attention. "Look, I know the last few days have been hard. Tonight we will camp here. Tomorrow we will take off and start looking for a new base. We also need to start scavenging for supplies. Ours are getting dangerously low again." Rick looked around and saw people nodding in agreement. "Alright, Abe and Rosita, you have first watch. Mishonne and myself will take over for second shift. Everyone else, get some rest."

The group split up then, finding places to sleep for the night, never straying to far from everyone else. Daryl knew he should try and get some sleep, but it was pointless. Every time he closed his eyes his mind replayed Beth's death. Eventually exhaustion won and he fell into a restless sleep plagued with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Bianca's POV<p>

Bianca Dixon was used to being alone. That is how she spent most of her life. Why should that change just because the dead had started to roam the earth? That's why when this whole thing started, the first thing she did was pack up her stuff and leave her Uncle Lionel's house in Kansas. There were only two people in this world that she cared about. So she took off to Georgia to look for her older brothers. It had been ten long years since their dad died and she had been sent to live with their uncle. Merle had been in the army and Daryl thought it would be better for her to get a new start a new life in Kansas than to stay with him. He didn't think he was capable of taking care of an eight-year-old girl, when he was only nineteen. Not that she blamed him. Well, not completely. He had no way of knowing what was waiting for her in Kansas.

When Bianca arrived in Georgia, the first thing she did was search her hometown for her brothers. However, the town was completely empty of anyone living. The only occupants left were the dead. So she began to search nearby towns. Bianca looked for months.

Winter came, and she knew she needed to find a permanent residence. One day, roughly 8 months into her search for Daryl and Merle, Bianca came across an abandoned summer camp. "Camp New Hope" looked promising. The camp consisted of a main building, which contained a dinning hall, kitchen, office, and small infirmary, four cabins, a bathhouse, and storage shed. An eight-foot tall wooden fence surrounded all the buildings. Bianca hit the jackpot. The camp itself was void of the dead. Apparently, no one had even considered it as a base camp.

After blocking the entrance through the gate, Bianca did a check through the camp, just to be sure that there were no dead lurking in any of the buildings. She searched the main building first, finding that both the kitchen pantry and infirmary were fully stocked. She also learned that the camp ran on solar panels hooked up to generators, so not only did it have electricity, but also running water. She searched the cabins next. Each one had 6 sets of bunk beds and a closet that held bedding and pillows for the beds. The bathhouse was divided into two parts, one for boys and one for girls totaling in six individual shower stalls, six toilets, and four sinks evenly distributed between the two. Bianca couldn't contain her happiness when she searched the shed. Inside she found guns and ammo, fishing gear, and lots of other useful tools. Between all of the supplies the camp had and what she could get from the forest and surrounding towns, Bianca was good as gold.

She decided that she would use this as her own camp. That didn't mean she stopped searching though. This just gave her more time to search for her brothers, since she wouldn't have to waste time looking for food and shelter. However, many more months passed without finding either Merle or Daryl. Bianca began to wonder if she was just wasting her time. She started to spend more of her time at New Hope fixing things and stocking up, than she did searching. Eventually, she decided that it was a lost cause. Too much time had gone by without any clues or hints as to where they could be. They were either dead or long gone by now. It saddened her to think about them being gone, but she had survived the last ten years without them, it's not like this would be any different.

It had been almost two years since the outbreak started. Bianca was making full use of Camp New Hope. It became her home at the end of the world. She regularly made hunting trips using one of the compound bows she found in the storage shed. Hunting kept her fed, while preserving some of the other food in the pantry so that she didn't have to make runs into towns very often. On one of the runs she was able to find a bunch of seeds, so she even had a small garden.

Today, Bianca went out hunting. She had managed to bag four rabbits and numerous squirrels. She even got a raccoon. Overall Bianca decided that her trip was extremely successful and she would be able to store the meat in one of the fridges and even freeze some. Either way she was good for a few weeks.

On her way back to Camp New hope, she started to get the feeling that something was off. Bianca slowly snuck around the camp walls. When she almost reached the gate, she was greeted with the sight of a convoy of vehicles. There appeared to be a dozen or so people including a baby. Bianca wondered how they had managed to find the old summer camp. She hadn't seen anyone even come close to New Hope since she got here. This was odd and Bianca didn't like it one bit. She was used to being on her own, and if there was one thing she had learned, it was that people were not to be trusted. Since the world went to shit, so had the people. No, this new group was bad news and she was going to get rid of them, even if it killed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Daryl's POV<p>

Two months. That's how much time had passed. Two months since the incident at the hospital. Two months since Beth died. Daryl's nights were still filled with nightmares. He couldn't seem to shake the overwhelming guilt he felt. He had grown even more distant from the group. Daryl was almost returning to the person he had been when Merle was around. Good thing he was gone now, or Daryl never would hear the end about him moping over a stupid little girl who only got herself killed. Merle would have gone on about haw it was a major waste of Daryl's time to have gone after the young blonde. He would have called Daryl a pussy and a girl. Yeah, Daryl may have loved his brother but that didn't mean Merle made things easy.

Daryl was still Rick's second in command, but he didn't take part in much anymore. He would often go hunting or on runs, when the group stopped to camp. They never stayed in one place for too long though. It wasn't safe. Safety and shelter were rare the last two months and the group was becoming desperate. It was eerily similar to the time after the farm.

Currently Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Abraham were looking at a map, while the rest of the group checked to see what they had left for supplies in the four vans they were driving. They had been forced to get rid of the fire truck a week after the hospital incident. A horde of walkers had cut them off from the truck one night when they had stopped to stay at an old farmhouse. They spent the next three days searching for suitable vehicles.

"There is a river that runs just a few miles north of us. The road comes right up to it. We could stop there for the night and refill our water supply." Glenn stated while motioning to the river on the map. "It even looks like there is some old camping grounds, or something like that. Could be worth it to check it out. "

"What do you think, Daryl?" Rick asked looking at the hunter.

Daryl wasn't paying attention anymore. He rarely did. His thoughts were almost always tied up thinking about Beth, Merle, Sophia, and Bianca. He wasn't able to save any of them, and it was slowly killing him from the inside out. No one knew about his sister. Daryl and Merle never talked about her. No one did. No one knew that she was the reason Daryl had searched so hard for Sophia. No one knew that she was the reason he was adamant about making sure little ass kicker was safe and properly taken care of. Most of all no one knew that Bianca was a major part of why he tried so hard and would have given anything in the world to save Beth. No one knew the real reasons he was taking this so hard.

Daryl was starting to look more and more like one of the walkers that he constantly killed with his trademark crossbow. He had lost a significant amount of weight and the bags under his eyes were so dark, he looked like he had been in a bar room brawl.

"Daryl? Daryl. Daryl!" Rick snapped, finally getting his attention.

"What?" Daryl asked.

Rick sighed and gave him a pointed look. "I asked what your thoughts were on stopping at this camp for a night or two."

Daryl took a look at the map and the surrounding area. It looked secure. The camp was away from any major roads and looked plenty secluded. There were miles of forest surrounding it and a river that flowed on the north border. "Yeah, go ahead. It's as good as any other place. Looks safe enough for at least one night."

With that decided they all piled back into the vehicles and started heading north, taking the proper back roads. After driving for a good twenty minutes, the group came upon a set of eight-foot high walls. This place sure as hell didn't look like a camp. Daryl was suspicious right away. He was getting a gut feeling that something was off about this place. He didn't know what, but he would soon find out.

Rick and Glenn were looking at the map and making sure they didn't take a wrong turn or anything. Daryl walked up to them. "Hey, I am going to run a perimeter check on this place. Somethin' feels off." He told Rick.

"Go ahead. Just try to be quick about it. I'm not sure this is the place we are looking for."

"Will do. It shouldn't take too long." Daryl replied, while turning and leaving to investigate. He made it about twenty yards, when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. It was so quick, that he almost thought he had imagined it. Daryl made a split decision and decided to move towards where he had seen the movement. Sure enough there was a set of light footprints. From the looks of the tracks they belonged to a woman, a small one at that. Daryl followed them to the back wall of the supposed camp. The tacks ended right at the edge of the fence. Whoever he had seen, had climbed the fence and went inside. Daryl knew he should report his findings back to Rick, but he didn't. Instead he opted to climb the fence and continue tracking whoever had spied on him.

He had just landed on the other side of the fence, when he felt someone move right behind him. Daryl tensed and was about to attack whoever it was. Then he felt a gun being held up to the back of his neck.

"Nice crossbow. Drop it." The woman didn't sound very old. Her voice was strong though, and laced with power and venom. "I said drop it!" She snapped, while jabbing the gun a little harder into his neck.

Daryl slowly bent to place his crossbow on the ground. Suddenly he threw the bow and went for the knife he kept in his boot. He felt a sharp prick in his ribs and heard a faint whoosh sound, but decided to ignore it. In one quick movement, he knocked the woman's legs out from under her, effectively putting her on her back. All of this happened in a span of a few seconds. Daryl put his knife to her throat and glared at her.

"That wasn't very nice of you now was it." She said through a wheeze. He had knocked the wind out of her, he realized.

Daryl was confused for a moment when she smiled up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. All of a sudden he was getting dizzy. Looking down he saw the small dart in his chest. That little bitch had got him with a tranquilizer dart. The next thing her knew, she was shoving him off of her and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there everyone, I just want to say thank you to those of you who read my story. It means a lot. Reviews are always welcome.

Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Bianca's POV<p>

Bianca stood up and brushed the dirt off her body. She was still struggling to get her breath. Damn, he was heavy. Bianca took a closer look at her stalker. He looked to be in his mid thirties. His hair was dark, shaggy, and long. He had the beginnings of a beard. The man was tall, and muscular, yet still on the skinny side. He looked slightly malnourished. There was something strikingly familiar about him but she couldn't place him. Bianca shrugged it off and continued her examination. She searched him for anymore weapons. There wasn't anything hidden in his cut off flannel shirt or his boots, but she did find another knife in the waistband of his loose fitting jeans.

Once She had taken all of his weapons, Bianca began to drag him to the front gate. It wasn't easy. God, he is heavy. It took longer than what she would have liked but she finally got him there. She peered through the fence at the group before her. Calculating her options, she developed a plan. There was no way she was letting these people stay here. Especially not after one of them attacked her.

Bianca quickly tied up the man who had followed her. While she was tying his hands behind his back, his shirt shifted to show a series of scars that crisscrossed his back. Suddenly Bianca was transported back to her own past.

_Bianca huddled against the wall. Her father had been drinking again. It was never a good thing. Will Dixon was a violent man when sober, when drunk he only got worse and took it out on his kids. Whimpering quietly, she curled up even more when she saw her dad advancing towards her._

_ "Ya stupid little slut!" Will yelled. "What do you think you are doing! Ya a worthless piece a shit that's what ya are! I'm gonna teach ya a lesson ya ain't ever gonna forget!"_

_ Bianca screamed as the belt sliced into the flesh on her back. This happened three more times before it suddenly stopped. _

_ "What the hell ya think ya doin' boy? Gonna try and save ya snot nosed whore of a sister?" Will hit Daryl with the belt. Daryl flinched but refused to cry out. _

_ Bianca watched in horror, tears streaming from her big hazel eyes, as her brother's face repeatedly contorted with pain each time the belt hit him. She didn't dare cry out or try to stop her dad from hurting her big brother. She would only get in more trouble and they would both be beaten more. Bianca hiccupped, as her sobs grew stronger. Daryl heard her and looked straight into her eyes. His blue ones filled with so much anguish and pain._

Bianca shook the head and struggled to forget the memory. She had more important things to worry about right now. She quickly finished tying the man's hands together, making sure to ignore his scars. Next she gagged him so that he couldn't make any noise if he woke up before her plan was finished. Bianca grabbed her gun and walked over to the front gate.

"Put your hands up we have you surrounded!" She shouted at the group. "Don't bother going for your weapons. It will only get you shot." She watched as the group started to panic but raised their hands. "Now we will make you a deal. We have one of your men. He is unharmed. We are willing to give him back safe and sound, in exchange you all will leave and never return."

'How do we know you aren't lying?" One of the men shouted. Bianca looked him over quickly. He appeared to be the leader. He was a thin man with dark curly hair in need of a cut. His beard and hair were streaked through with grey.

"You don't. Just like I don't know that you and your people won't come back and attack us. I guess we will both have to make this deal on a little bit of faith." She replied.

"That is asking a lot now a days. Faith isn't something that can be given out freely."

"You are right. It's not. I know that better than most. However, if you want your man back unharmed, you really don't have much of a choice. You are lucky to even be getting him back at all. He followed, and attacked me."

"Damn it, Dixon! Why do you got to do this shit?" The man muttered.

"What did you just say?" Bianca was full out panicking now. Had he really just said Dixon? How in the world did he know her name? Who was this man?

"Excuse me?" The man replied.

"I asked you what the hell you just said. I could have sworn you said Dixon."

"I did."

" How in the fuck, do you know my name?" Bianca shouted.

The man looked confused now. "I don't. I was talking about our man. The one you have captive, Daryl."

"Daryl Dixon?" Bianca was in shock. The man who had attacked her was Daryl? She had put a tranquilizer dart in her own brother. Granted she didn't know it was him at the time, but still. "Well shit." Bianca said to the man. "Things just got really complicated."

"You know Daryl?" The man asked.

"You could say that. It has been a really, really long time since I last saw him, but yes. I am familiar with Daryl."

"How?"

"Look, it's a long story. One you will probably believe more if you hear it from him instead of me, when he wakes up. I am going to let you guys in. Also I lied about you being surrounded. I am the only on here."

"What do you mean by when he wakes up?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I kind of sedated him with a tranquilizer dart when he attacked me. He is unharmed though." I opened the gates for the group and looked them over. "Welcome to Camp New Hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Okiedokie people, here is the next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Tell me what you think! I really appreciate reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Rick's POV<p>

Rick took a good look at the girl standing in front of him. She was roughly 5'5" and had a thin muscular body. She couldn't be any older than twenty. Her light brown hair fell to the middle of her back. Her face was round and should have made her appear soft, but it wore a hardened look that Rick had seen oh so many times on Daryl and even Merle.

"You said your name was Dixon?" Rick asked her.

"Yeah, Bianca is my first name."

"How do you know Daryl?"

"As I said before, you are probably more apt to believe him than me, but since you really want to know, I am his sister."

He looked the girl over again. Even though she didn't physically resemble the Dixon brothers, she definitely could pass for family. Bianca had the same posture and attitude that he had seen both Dixon boys possess. He was starting to slowly believe her, but until he heard Daryl confirm what she had said, Rick didn't trust her.

"Daryl doesn't have a sister." Rick shot back quickly.

Bianca flinched slightly at his words and looked at Daryl, who was positioned so that he was leaning against the inside of the fence. "Figures he wouldn't have told you about me. Daryl hasn't seen me since I was eight. Probably doesn't even remember me. It's been over ten years." The girl sighed. "Look you guys might as well come in. I have food, water, shelter, and this place is safe and secure. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you would like. I am in charge though."

Rick looked behind her and at the camp. What she said seemed true. The place was fully fortified with its surrounding fence, and had numerous buildings. This could be just what the group needed. Rick nodded and motioned the group forward. They grabbed Daryl and put him in one of the vehicles. Everyone then got in their vehicles and they drove them inside the gates, parking in front of the largest building.

"This is the main building." Bianca said while motioning to the one they had parked in front of. " Inside are the dinning hall, a fully stocked kitchen, infirmary, and the main office, which is currently my room. Put Daryl in the infirmary. He should wake up in about an hour. Those buildings over there are the cabins. That one there is the bathhouse. It has hot running water. Everything here runs on solar powered generators. That means we also have working electricity. Make yourselves comfortable. Like I said you are more than welcome to stay as long as you would like."

Rick was almost jumping up and down. This place was perfect, and she was just going to let them stay. He still didn't trust her yet, but damn if he wasn't getting hopeful.

"We are going to wait until we talk to Daryl, before we make any major decisions." Rick replied smoothly.

Bianca nodded. "That is understandable. Either way it is too late for you guys to be going back out there tonight. So it looks like you are staying at least one night. Make yourselves at home, shower, and get some rest. If you still want to leave in the morning, be my guest."

Rick nodded and walked back to the group. "Okay guys, so it looks like we are going to be staying here for the night. The place is fully stocked. We are going to talk to Daryl, when he wakes up and make sure this girl's story is right. If so, we might just make this our new home."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Carol shouted. "How do we know we can trust this girl? She tranquilized Daryl for Christ sakes! Now we are just going to have a slumber party with the girl?"

"Carol has a point, Rick. Maybe we should just take Daryl and go." Glenn stated.

"This isn't up for discussion. We stay here tonight. Besides if we left now and filled in Daryl when he woke up, and this girl was telling the truth, he would loose his shit. We don't need that. We are staying tonight and will figure out the rest tomorrow. Abe help me get Daryl inside to the infirmary."

Carol huffed and stomped off. Rick knew she wasn't happy about it, but he was making the right choice here. If this girl really was Daryl's sister and they left without letting him testify to it, Daryl would lose it. Just like he had when Rick handcuffed Merle to the roof of that building. Rick wasn't going to make that same mistake twice.

Abe and Rick got Daryl inside the building and into the infirmary, with Bianca leading the way. She even walked like a Dixon. Rick was still a bit skeptical but it was starting to look more and more like she was telling the truth.

"Lay him right there. I am going to be right back with a bucket and some water. His stomach probably won't react very well to the tranquilizer." Bianca stated as she walked out of the room.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Abe asked, as they laid the heavy redneck on the bed.

"It's all we have right now." Rick replied. "Go ahead and join the others."

Abe nodded and left. Rick sat down on the bed next to Daryl and waited for the girl to come back. When she returned, Bianca was indeed carrying two bottles of water and a bucket. She handed one bottle to Rick and set the rest of the stuff down next to the bed. Rick nodded in thanks and watched her move to one of the cabinets. She came back with a couple of rags.

"I am not going to leave him. Not until he wakes up." Bianca stated pointedly at Rick.

Rick looked at her in surprise. When he saw the stubborn look in her eyes, he was sold. This girl was Daryl's sister. "Alright, but don't expect him to be happy when he wakes up. He isn't exactly a ray of sunshine, especially not lately."

Bianca nodded. "I don't care. He is my brother. I am not going to leave him." With that said, they both sat there in silence and waited for Daryl to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Okiedokie, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story so far. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Daryl's POV<p>

_Daryl was standing in the middle of the forest. Where was he? What was he doing? Daryl couldn't remember anything. He looked around and found himself face to face with the little girl that haunted his thoughts since he was nineteen._

_ "Why did you abandon me?" little Bianca asked. "I needed you and you sent me away? Why, Daryl? Why would you do that? Why do you hate me?" Her words came out in a rush and she had started to cry._

_ Daryl moved to comfort her but she flinched. Her hazel eyes widened and she started to panic. Bianca suddenly spun around and started to run away from him. "No, come back." He cried. Daryl began to run after the girl. He ran and ran and ran, but she was too fast and always managed to stay just out of his reach. _

_ Daryl chased her for what seemed like hours. They were quickly approaching a ravine with a steep drop. "Wait slow down you're going to fall!" Daryl yelled. However, his little sister didn't listen. Bianca kept runny trying as hard as she could to get away from him, completely ignoring the ravine in front of her. When she finally did notice it, it was too late. Bianca toppled over the edge._

_ Daryl watched as his tiny little sister slipped over the edge of the ravine and gripped wildly for something to hold on to. He ran to catch up to her and help her back over the ridge. When she saw him getting closer a look of pure fear crossed her face and she completely let go. Daryl was too late. Bianca fell and fell and finally hit the bottom of the hundred-foot drop. Daryl looked over the edge and cried when he saw the lifeless body of the little girl that he failed yet again._

Daryl woke with a start. Immediately his stomach began to churn. His head was pounding.

"Here, use this." He heard a female voice say, just as a bucket was placed in front of his face. Daryl grabbed the bucket and hurled up the entire contents of his stomach. Not that there was a whole lot.

When he was done he was handed a bottle of water. Daryl gladly accepted it and rinsed out his mouth. He struggled to remember what had happened and where he was when everything came back to him. Daryl looked up and saw the girl that had tranquilized him.

"Why you little bitch!" Daryl shouted and lunged forward to grab at the small woman.

"Daryl calm down!" Daryl heard Rick yell as he attempted to subdue the furious redneck. "Just hear her out!"

As he looked at the girl, Daryl noticed that she was nervous and her hazel eyes were full of fear. Those eyes. They looked so much like those of his little sister. It only made him hate her more. "No." he snarled.

"Leave us for a moment. I need to ask Daryl a few questions." Rick said. When she didn't leave right away, Rick yelled. "Now!"

Daryl watched as the girl rushed out of the room. When she was finally gone from the room, Rick's grip on him relaxed. It took Daryl a moment to calm down. He was still reeling from the nightmare and the side effects of the tranquilizer. Waking up in a room with the girl who had tranquilized him topped it all off. What the hell was Rick thinking in trusting this woman? Did the man fall off his damn rocker again? Daryl didn't think the group could handle Rick losing his shit again like at the prison. Naw, that was the last thing any of them needed.

Daryl shot a glare at Rick. "What the hell are you thinking trusting that damn girl? She fuckin' attacked me, Rick! Now we're just gunna sit here and pretend that shit didn't happen?" Daryl was fuming.

Rick calmly looked at Daryl and ignored all of his questions. "Do you have a sister?"

"What?" Daryl was still upset and struggling to come back to his senses. When it hit him that Rick had asked about his sister, Daryl was shocked no one knew about his sister.

"I asked you if you have a sister, and by the look on your face, I am guessing the answer is yes." Rick looked him in the eye.

"Man, I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about. Ya out of ya damn mind."

"Daryl, cut the bullshit and answer me."

Daryl sighed. "Yeah, I got a sister. Merle and I never told anyone about Bianca. We didn't even talk about her to each other. Honestly we didn't know if she was even still alive and didn't like to think about it. So we didn't. It has been over ten years since we've seen her. Last we knew she was livin' in Kansas with our Uncle Lionel. I never thought I would see her again. Why's it matter anyway? What's the point in bringing that shit up know?"

Rick looked nervous now. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed and replied to Daryl's questions. "I have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you are going to react and I just need to stay calm and hear me out." Rick hesitated a minute before he spoke again. "Your sister is here."

Daryl's head snapped up. "What? Where? Where is she?"

"Now hold up just a minute, Dary."

"No. Where the hell is my sister, Rick?"

"Bianca is the one who tranquilized you. She has been living in this place alone. She has offered to let us stay here with her, but I wanted to make sure that she wasn't lying about being your sister. Daryl, this is the place we have been looking for. It is perfect. I don't want to leave unless we absolutely have to."

He didn't know what to think. Daryl was stunned. He had stopped listening to Rick after he said Bianca was living here. She was alive. Bianca was alive. He wasn't exactly happy about the fact that she had attacked him, but he was impressed that she was able to take him down. Daryl was proud. Wait, that also meant he just blew up at his baby sister. He had never done that before. The look on her face had been one of pure fear. He remembered seeing that look every time their father laid his hands on them. Daryl never thought he would actually see her look at him like that. The thought made him hate himself. Fuck, he messed up big time. Bianca probably hated him now. How the hell was he supposed to fix this? Daryl needed to see her. He needed to see her now. With that in mind, Daryl got up and stalked out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Rick called after him.

"To find my baby sister." Daryl hollered back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, so this chapter took a little longer for me to write than the others. I don't know why but I just wasn't happy with the way it kept turning out. I had a few different ideas for it and it was hard for me to make up my mind. Anyway, I hope you all like it. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Bianca's POV<p>

Bianca ran from the infirmary. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Her thoughts rushed through her head so quickly she barely had time to process them. She knew she was being irrational and that he didn't recognize her, but Bianca couldn't help but feel rejected and angry. He didn't want her all those years ago. Why would he want her now? Maybe she shouldn't have gone looking for him. Maybe she should have stayed in Kansas. No, she made the right choice in getting out of there. Nothing good had happened in Kansas. Anywhere was better than that place. Besides if she had never left Kansas she wouldn't have found Camp New Hope. God, it was almost funny how true that name was.

Bianca kept running until she was out of the main building and headed towards the storage shed. She needed to let off some steam and she knew just the thing to help. Bianca reached the shed and tore open its doors. Once inside she went to the back where her favorite thing in the world hung up. Bianca grabbed the beautiful compact bow and a quiver full of arrows. After she shut and locked the shed doors, she stalked off to the main gate. Bianca felt the need to get out of the confines of the camp. She loved this place but with the extra people here now, and Daryl angry, Bianca was desprate to escape.

Bianca made her way through the thick trees not pausing or slowing down until she reached her destination. When she finally got to the grove, she set down her bow and quiver. She made her way over to the piece of plywood that she had painted a target on and made sure that it was still holding up properly. After she was satisfied that it was sturdy and in position, Bianca went and grabbed her bow.

She didn't know what it was about this weapon that calmed her down so easily, but she loved it. She loved the way the bow bent and tensed when she drew the string back. She loved the feeling of the unleashed power held in her hands as she focused her aim. Most of all she loved the relaxation and calmness that settled over her as she exhaled and released the string, sending the arrow flying through the air. The whole thing was exhilarating and thrilling. Her bow was one of the few things that could make her feel alive. She was fantastic with throwing knives and hand to hand combat, but her bow was her baby.

Bianca stood there and fired several arrows into the target. All of the arrows hit it either dead center, or very close to the center. With every arrow she fired at the target, she became more focused and relaxed. By the time she finished, Bianca had fully calmed down and came to her senses.

Daryl didn't hate her. She knew that. He was just angry that she had tranquilized him. Hell, if their situations were reversed she would be pissed as well. Bianca just needed to give him some space and time to calm down. Daryl always did have a quick temper. This was the first time she had ever had it directed at her though, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. When they were kids, he was always the one making sure everything was okay. He was the one who talked things through and set her straight, but that was years ago. Bianca knew that she wasn't the same person she had been when she was eight, and she doubted that Daryl was the same either.

Bianca sighed and decided that she was just going to have to fight through this one. If Daryl wanted to be angry and treat her like shit, fine. She was going to fight back, after all she was a Dixon. Dixons were always ready for a fight, and damn if they didn't put up a good one.

With her mind made up, Bianca gathered the arrows and headed back to the camp. She had was almost to the gates, when the sound of snapping branches caught her attention. Bianca stopped and looked towards the direction of the sound. Three of the dead were stumbling over piles of leaves and branches. Two were male and one was a female. They were long dead. Their flesh was barely hanging onto the bones any more. They caught Bianca's sent and started towards her. The closer they got the more animated they were. Their snarls and moans getting louder and more frantic. Bianca grinned and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. She lined up the shot and fired it into the head of the dead person closest to her. The female tripped over the fallen one. Bianca grabbed her knife and jumped onto the third and farthest one, plunging the blade deep into its skull. She yanked her knife free. Bits of brain and blood coated the once clean brain. A moan came from right behind Bianca. While she had been busy with the dead person under her, the female, who had tripped over it's comrade, had regained its footing and started advancing on Bianca. Before she could react, the dead person fell on Bianca, trapping her between itself and the one she just put down. In the process, it had also caused Bianca to lose her grip on her slippery, blood coated knife. Bianca wrestled with the dead person on top of her. It was difficult to gain any leverage due to the soft, rotting body under her. There were limbs everywhere. Bianca was getting so tangled up that she wasn't sure what was what anymore.

Bianca was beginning to think she wasn't going to fight off the dead person trying to sink its teeth into her. She became frantic and struggled even harder. She had just found her brother. He didn't even know who she was. She didn't want to die with him being mad at her. She didn't want to die at all. Especially now that she had found Daryl. Bianca was full out panicking now. She couldn't die like this. No, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

All of a sudden, everything stopped. The dead person on top of her had quit moving. It had also lost the top half of its head. Bianca's face was now covered in the red black blood of the once animated corpse. She pushed the body off of her and struggled to stand. Once she had regained her senses, she looked at the person in front of her. It was a very pretty black woman with dreads. Bianca recognized her as one of Daryl's group, but she didn't know her name. While Bianca had been wrestling with the corpse, this woman had sliced off the thing's head with her katana. Bianca was impressed, and it took a lot to do that.

"Thank you, for saving me." Bianca said to the woman. "I'm sorry that I don't know your name. I'm Bianca Dixon." Bianca held out her hand to the woman.

The woman stared at Bianca for a long moment before replying. "Michonne." Michonne completely ignored the offered hand shake and picked up Bianca's fallen blade instead. "You are lucky I was patrolling the perimeter. You should be more careful."

Bianca was irritated now. Who did this woman think she was? "Yeah, well sorry for the inconvenience. It's not like I asked for your help anyway."

Michonne raised her eyebrows but didn't respond.

"What ever." Bianca huffed. She snatched her knife back out of Michonne's hand and stopped off towards the gates. Bianca wrenched open the gates and found herself face to face with none other than Daryl. Great, she thought, just what I need, another confrontation. "What the fuck do you want?" Bianca snapped up at her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone, here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took longer than normal. I am back in school and between that and work it was hard to find more than ten minutes at a time to write. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Daryl's POV<p>

Daryl made it ten steps out of the infirmary before he realized he had no idea where he was going. He knew nothing about this place let alone where he could find Bianca. The man still couldn't believe he had found his little sister after all this shit. Who knew that it would take the world going to shit and the dead to start walking, for him to find her again? Daryl regretted sending Bianca off to their Uncle's. At the time he thought it was the best for her. Lionel Dixon was widower. His wife had passed away a few years before Bianca had shown up. Lionel and his wife had never had any kids, but Daryl still thought the an would be a better option than himself. Daryl had been nineteen at the time. He was barely capable of taking care of himself, let alone an eight-year-old girl. All Daryl wanted was the best for his little sister. At the time he didn't think he was capable of giving it to her. He still remembered the day she left for Kansas.

_It was a few days after their father's funeral. Daryl was glad the man was finally out of their lives. Not only did he get personal gratification from the fact that Will Dixon was dead, he also knew that this meant his little sister would no longer be abused. That was what made him happy. He knew he should feel a little remorse for his father's passing, but lets face it the man wasn't really a father. What kind of person would beat and abuse his own children just because? What kind of man would take a little girl and slap her around, whip her back with a belt till it wasn't just welts anymore and the skin broke? What kind of sick perverted man takes his daughter and tries to lay his hands on her in ways no father should ever think of? _

_ Daryl had come home from school one day and walked into the kitchen. He was at once greeted with the sight of his father towering over Bianca. She was trapped between their dad and the grungy wall. Will had his hands on her stomach under her shirt slowly moving them down to the waistband of her tattered jeans. Bianca's eyes were tightly closed, a few tears finding their way down her cheeks. A small whimper escaped her mouth. Daryl instantly became furious. Without a word, he stepped forward and wrenched his father off of her. His fist slammed into his father's worthless face. He told Bianca to run. Daryl knew he was in for a beating that night, but he didn't care as long as she was safe._

_ Yeah, Daryl felt absolutely nothing at the man's death. Bianca was finally out of his hands and could live a good and happy life, like a normal eight-year-old. While Daryl sat there thinking about the horrible memory, Bianca was finishing up her packing. The lady from social services would be here to pick her up in an hour._

_ "I'm all done packing, Dare." Bianca's small voice said from behind him. _

_ Daryl turned to get a good look at his sister. Her blonde hair was as untamable as ever, curling around and framing her round face. Bianca's big hazel eyes were full of strength and sadness. Daryl hated that she was sad, but he knew he really had no other choice._

_ "Hey, come 'ere." Daryl said while motioning the small girl forward. When she got close enough he dropped down into a crouch and brought her in for a hug. Bianca began to sob silently, her tiny body shaking against his. "Hey now. None of that, ya hear?" Daryl pulled back enough to look her in the face. He gently brought his hands up and brushed away the stray tears streaking her face. "Now this is only a temporary goodbye. Okay? I will see you again. Ain't nothin' ever gunna keep me away from my favorite little sis. Now stop your cryin' and give me a smile girl."_

_ Bianca let out a little snort at Daryl's last comment and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm gunna miss you, Dare Bear." She said using her nickname for him. "What if Uncle Lionel don't like me? What am I gunna do, when I need you? I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you Dare."_

_ Daryl sighed. "I know, Princess. I do too, but you know that I don't make enough money to support us both. And with Merle gone again, there just ain't a way to make this work. I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be."_

_ Daryl pulled her in for one more hug. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Daryl opened the door for the social services lady and Bianca went to get her stuff. They loaded up the car in silence and shared one last hug. Daryl watched as Bianca climbed into the backseat of the car. He watched it drive away not fully realizing that this was the last time he would see his sister before the world ended._

Daryl emerged from the memory, and made his way out of the building. Stepping outside, he took his first look around. It appeared to be some sort of summer camp. Not that he would know from personal experience. That sort of thing was not an option for him or his siblings as a kid. They always camped in the woods, and never for the fun of it. Rick was right though, this place looked secure and safe. Daryl couldn't believe that Bianca had been living here on her own. The thought of her all by herself, made him want to punch something. She shouldn't have had to live in a huge place like this without anyone else. Why didn't she have a group to support her? She was only nineteen for goddamn sakes. Daryl hated himself even more. He should have been with her to protect her.

Determined to find his sister, Daryl looked around for members of his group that could possibly know her whereabouts. Asking Glenn or Maggie was out of the question. Maggie was still upset about Beth's death and Glenn was too occupied with her to pay attention to much else. Rick had been inside with him. Daryl didn't feel like talking to Abe or Rita and Tara was bound to be with those two. He doubted that Eugene would give him a straight answer and Daryl wasn't in the mood for that. He still couldn't look at Noah without thinking of Beth. So that left Carol and Michonne.

Looking around Daryl found no sign of Michonne. He did however; see Carol getting supplies out of their vehicles. The woman was focused on her task that she didn't even see Daryl walk up to her.

"Hey", Daryl said nonchalantly.

Carol jumped and put her hand on her chest. "Jesus, Daryl, don't you know better than to sneak up on an old woman?"

"You're not an ol' woman." Daryl replied.

"I'm not a young one either." Carol retorted. "Glad to see that you are up and okay, despite the fact that some random girl went and attacked you a few hours ago." She said through gritted teeth, while continuing to gather things from the vehicle. Carol sighed and looked up at Daryl. "Is she really your sister?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I think she is. Have you seen her?"

"She went out the front gates a while ago. I don't know where she went from there. You would be better off waiting for her to come back. In the mean time, would you like to help me finish unloading and take this stuff into that cabin there?" Carol said, pointing to one of the cabins not too far off.

Daryl didn't particularly want to wait to go find Bianca, but Carol was right. He didn't know the area and had no idea where she might be outside the fence walls. There was the slight possibility that he could track her, but it was a matter of finding a set of tracks that belonged to her and were her most recent tracks. She had been here for god knows how long, and finding the right tracks would be hell. That wasn't even taking in the fact that she was a Dixon and had possibly gotten good at not leaving tracks. Yeah his best bet was just to wait.

Giving Carol a quick nod, Daryl picked up a couple boxes and carried them to the cabin. It took a few trips but they finally got the stuff into the cabin. Unloading everything took about a half an hour. Daryl was starting to get impatient. He needed to see Bianca. Her being gone so long was beginning to worry him. He knew she was probably capable of taking care of herself, but he wasn't used to sitting back and letting her be. When they were kids, he was always protecting her. Daryl couldn't sit around and wait any longer.

Just as he was about to open the gate and step out to look for Bianca, it was ripped open in front of him. His little sister was fuming and almost ran right into him. Daryl looked down at her blood-spattered face.

"What do you fucking want?" Bianca snapped at him.

Daryl raised his eyebrows at her. Damn she had become a spitfire over the years. The Dixon temper was clearly something she had inherited. Daryl looked her over. His little sister had definitely grown up. Bianca was wearing a pair of combat boots, jeans, and a black tank top. Her dirty blonde hair was as wild as ever. Bits of leaves and mud were strewn throughout the curly locks. Her face still had its round shape. Long lashes framed her big hazel eyes. Eyes that were currently shooting a death glare at him.

"You better watch your tone with me, Princess." Daryl replied.

This only seemed to make her angrier. Daryl watched as the muscles in her jaw twitched. Her small fist clenched around the bow in her hand and the other one suddenly flew up and connected with his face.

"That is for breaking your fucking promise." She yelled.

When she tried to stomp passed him, Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm. "Get your ass back here right now. Where the hell do you think you are going? I am still your big brother and you will respect me." Bianca stopped and turned to glare at him again. "Now do you wanna tell me why ya look like you wen t rolling around in a puddle of blood?"

"I only show my respect to those who have earned it. Besides why do you even care?" Bianca spat back at him. "You haven't cared in years."

"Is that really what you think?" Daryl asked.

"It's the only reason I can come up with. You promised that I would see you again. You fucking promised me. Ten years passed and I never once saw or heard from you. Ten fucking years passed, Daryl. Excuse me if I am not all nice and sweet when I finally do see you."

"I tried!" Daryl yelled.

Bianca laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, right. Just forget it, Daryl. It doesn't matter any more." With that, Bianca ripped her arm out of his grasp and walked away, leaving Daryl to stand there and watch as she left him, yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I am sorry that my updates have been taking longer than usual. My muse just hasn't been overly active lately. School is also back in full swing, so updates may be a little less frequent. I promise I haven't given up on this story yet. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has left reviews. I really love knowing what you guys are thinking. Thank you to those who favorite and followed this story as well. Here is the next chapter. I really hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Bianca's POV<p>

Bianca walked away from her older brother, trying to hold back her tears. She had sworn to herself years ago to never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wasn't about to change that now. Bianca had only ever cried in front of Daryl, and now she wanted to cry because of him. She knew deep down that he wasn't trying to hurt her and was doing the best he could, but a part of her still couldn't get over him letting go of her all those years and handing her over to their Uncle. She realized that Daryl hadn't known what kind of man Lionel Dixon really was, but shouldn't he have had suspicions about him because he was Will's brother? Bianca couldn't help but feel betrayed by the fact that he had promised to always be there for her, yet he never even called.

Jesus fucking Christ, Bianca mentally yelled at herself. Look at yourself, having a pity party. It's pathetic. Buck up and get over it. So what if your past sucked. You survived and Daryl is here now.

With that in mind, Bianca headed off to the office of the main, which she had converted into her bedroom. She grabbed a new change of clothes and headed off to the bathhouse. Bianca desperately needed a shower thanks to all the dead blood covering her. It wasn't long before she found herself under the hot pulsing water from the shower. While washing the blood and grime off her body, Bianca took some time to think.

She was well aware that she needed to apologize to Daryl. She had blown up at him, without really explaining what was going on. The poor man was probably confused as hell. That put a small smile on Bianca's face. She dreaded the upcoming conversation with her brother. She knew that Daryl deserved an explanation. He also should know about Lionel. Bianca began to feel sick to her stomach thinking about the last few years. However, telling that part of her past to Daryl couldn't be avoided. It was better to get it done and over with now. Eventually he would start to ask questions, and Bianca wasn't sure if she could take talking about it on another person's terms, even if that person was Daryl. She also needed to ask him about Merle. Bianca knew that Merle wasn't always the best big brother, but he had always done relatively right by her. Merle was the one to originally give her the nickname, Princess. She missed her jack ass of a older brother. Bianca had always been fully aware of his drug and violence problem, as well as the fact that the reason he wasn't always around when she was growing up because he was doing terms in jail. She didn't care. Merle was family, and you look out for family.

More determined now than she was before, Bianca turned off the shower. After drying off, she put on a pair of clean cut off shorts, a pale green tank top, and her boots. She tried to tame her wild blond curls, but eventually realized that it was a lost cause and braided it off to the side. Satisfied with her new found cleanliness, Bianca exited the bath house.

Now, she thought to herself. Do I go find Daryl, or do I eat? She hadn't eaten since early this morning before she went out hunting and ran into Daryl. It was pretty late and she wasn't sure where she could find him. Bianca knew she could ask someone from his group, and she would. She would do that as soon as she had eaten something. Bianca was also exhausted. She contemplated on whether or not she should sleep before finding Daryl. Bianca was well aware that she was procrastinating on the inevitable, but she was nervous. Today had been a long day. She promised herself she would talk to him first thing in the morning.

Bianca walked back to the main building without running into anyone else. After grabbing a can of soup from the kitchen and a spoon she headed off to her office/bedroom. She ate her supper in isolation and laid down to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>Bianca woke up the next morning to sounds coming from the dining hall. It took her a moment to shake off the lingering drowsiness that accompanied her abrupt awakening. After a minute, she remembered the events of the previous day.<p>

Bianca got up, strapped on her knives, slipped her gun into the back of her shorts, grabbed the empty soup can next to her bed, and walked out of her room. Upon exiting she was met with various glances from some of the group members. She soon saw that one of the women had prepared some sort of breakfast meal for their people. Bianca was about to go up and get a plate when she was intercepted by Rick.

"Good morning, Bianca. I hate to bother you so soon, but we need to talk about what is going to happen next." Rick stated without any sort of hesitation.

Hate to bother me, my ass, Bianca thought. She knew Rick was right, but she honestly hadn't thought about what to do about the group. The only thing she cared about was Daryl, and that wasn't even going so well.

"You are right. We do need to talk, but first I need to eat. Then I need to hunt down Daryl. There is a lot of things he and I need to discuss, before I come to any sort of decision about you and the rest of the group."

Rick looked Bianca over and then nodded. "I can accept that. If it is Daryl you are looking for you can find him by the front gate. He decided to take watch this morning."

After thanking Rick, Bianca went and grabbed two plates from Tara, the girl who was serving breakfast. Balancing both plates she made her way to the front gate. It didn't take her long to find Daryl. He was in the lookout area, watching the surrounding forest and road on the other side of the fence. Bianca climbed up the ladder almost dropping one of the plates. Daryl heard her struggling. After muttering something about her being stubborn and clumsy, he reached down and took the two plates from her.

When she was finally to the top, Daryl handed one of the plates back to her. Neither of them said a word as they dug into their food. They continued to sit in silence after they had finished eating. Both stole looks at the other person thinking they didn't notice.

Bianca, finally got tired of the silence. Sighing, she steeled her nerves and spoke. "I'm sorry." Seeing that he was about to respond she held up a hand. "No. Please just let me talk. I shouldn't have accused you of not caring. I know that isn't true. The last eleven or twelve years have been extremely hard on me. I had no right to take that out on you. Now before you say anything else, or I change my mind, there is some things I need to tell you."

Daryl's eyes met Bianca's for a moment. When he nodded, Bianca took another deep breath and started speaking again. "Lionel Dixon wasn't who most people thought he was. Everyone took pity on him, and assumed he was a decent guy because of his sweet wife who had passed away. You already knew what most people thought and said about him. However, you didn't know what he was really like. Don't interrupt. Things were okay for the first few weeks after I had first arrived. I had a decent bedroom and I was treated fairly well. Then things slowly began to change. It started with the way he looked at me. Uncle Lionel would send these predatory glances my way. Almost like he was sizing up an opponent or plotting his next meal. Then he started to touch me. Not a lot at first. Just these small little touches that lingered a bit longer than necessary. After the first few months, he made his first big move. He came up to me late one night while I was in bed. He crawled on top of me and told me that there was nothing I could do to stop him and that if I didn't want to get a beating, I should be a good girl and do as he said. I tried to fight him off at first, but I soon realized that I was helpless. He had hit me a few times and I was beginning to get dizzy. It wasn't long before I complied to his wishes." Bianca took a shaky breath before continuing. "After that first night, I didn't fight him again for many years. He continued to visit my room on a regular basis. The things he made me do were sick, and disgusting. They were things that no one that age should ever had to even know about, let alone do. I became this numb, shell of a girl. When I reached middle school, I began to slip at school. Kids picked on me and bullied me for being an outcast and a loner. It wasn't too long before the infamous Dixon temper kicked in and I began to get in fights at school. I spent quite a lot of time in detention and in school suspension. Uncle Lionel became more violent at home after I started to fight. He continued to visit me at night but he added beatings to the nightly I would fight back, but it never got me anywhere. This went on till the day the world went to shit. When I saw the stories on the news and heard the radio reports, I packed up a bunch of stuff. I had decided that I was going to leave in the dead of the night. Uncle Lionel came home late that day from work. He had to stop at the hospital on the way home, because he had been attacked as he was leaving his work building. He had been bitten. The person who had attacked him was one of the crazy people on the news. At that time neither of us knew what that meant. It wasn't long before the fever hit and he began to change. I stayed far away from him, not fully understanding what was going on. When he went still and quit breathing, I made the mistake of thinking he was dead dead. I turned my back on him and went to grab my bags to load up the truck. He had turned when I wasn't looking. He got the jump on me. I struggled to fight off his attack. I had absolutely no weapons on me and had to resort to using the closest thing to me. At the time, that happened to be this stupid little statue of a redneck garden gnome. I took the gnome and I bashed in his skull. It took a few times before he had finally stopped moving. When I realized that he was fully dead, I ran off and hurried to grab my things and leave. I knew right away that I was coming back to Georgia and looking for you and Merle. It took me a month to get here. I headed for our home town first and then expanded my search from there. I searched for months and never found any sign of where you guys had been. I ran into a few groups while I was searching for the two of you. None of them were what you would call good. About six months ago I found this place. Since then I have been calling it home. I hadn't seen anyone since I found it till you guys showed up. You know the rest from there."

Bianca finished her story with a shaky voice. It had been hard to talk about everything that had happened to her. She had been unable to even look at Daryl, while she was talking. Now that she was finished, she looked over at her brother in order to see his reaction. Bianca watched as Daryl sat there quietly for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden he turned around and punched the wall of the look out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I have some bad news. I was going to write chapter ten today but it didn't happen. My aunt's house caught on fire. Luckily her and her sons were able to get out in time. Unfortunately they ended up losing everything. So while we are all relieved that they are okay, things are going to be difficult for our family for a while. I will try to write when I can. I am sorry to those of you who enjoy my story. I promise I will attempt to write chapters when I can.**


End file.
